Sécher les larmes du ciel
by Alfa
Summary: Un dernier jour, une bataille ultime et puis se fut fini. Remus était mort. Il ne restait plus qu’à espérer. Et à prier qu’un jour enfin, le bonheur refleurisse dans le cœur de Tonks.


**Disclaimer :**Hum hum, c'est avec un immense honneur, un privilège dont je mesure amplement l'étendue, que je vous annonce que… JK Rowling possède toujours les droits de tous les personnages des magnifiques livres d'Harry Potter --. J'ai beau supplier et tempêter, elle ne veut toujours pas me les céder. Ah si seulement je parlais mieux anglais, les négociations seraient sûrement meilleures…

**Résumé :**Un dernier jour, une bataille ultime et puis se fut fini. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer. Et à prier qu'un jour enfin, le bonheur refleurisse dans le cœur de Tonks.

**Le blabla d'Alfa :**Pourquoi ce petit OS court me direz-vous ? Eh bien, nous sommes le 14 août. Le 18, c'est l'anniversaire d'une amie qui m'est très chère. Et, il y a quelques semaines déjà, elle m'a demandé d'écrire une histoire sur son personnage préféré, Nymphadora Tonks. Je n'avais pas d'idée et puis soudain, lundi soir, j'en ai eut une. Bien sûr, une histoire drôle aurait peut être été mieux, mais désolée, je n'avais que ça sous la main. Ca tombe à pic pour l'anniversaire et je n'ai pas de cadeau… Alors disons qu'en attendant mieux, il y a toujours ça.

**Dédicace :**hé hé. Chose promise chose due emi. Par avance, ne me frappe pas, je sais c'est triiiiiiiiiiiiste. Et si t'aime pas promis tu peux venir me taper ! Moi ne t'aime comme une sœur alors ne me tue pas d'accord ?

_**Bonne lecture !!!**_

_**¤**_

_**¤ **__**Sécher les larmes du ciel **__**¤**_

_**¤**_

Le soleil de printemps éclairait amoureusement les bourgeons délicats de cette fin d'hiver. Encore fragiles, ces derniers auraient besoin de beaucoup d'attention et de soin, de températures et d'un temps clément jusqu'à leur floraison. L'herbe commençait à verdir, effaçant déjà les traces des combats sous une nouvelle foison colorée. La nature reprenait ces marques petit à petit. Là où l'Homme avait brûlé, elle semait et repeuplait. Là où le sang avait coulé poussait les plus belles fleurs que l'on aient vues. Des fleurs rouges, comme le fluide pourpre dont elles se nourrissaient. Des fleurs fragiles, promesses de renouveau et de beauté dans ce monde enlaidi par la guerre. C'était un message d'espoir que portait cette nature qui repartait à l'assaut de son monde. De sa terre. De ces êtres. Bientôt, ce champ de bataille redeviendrait paisible pré pour les vaches qui viendraient y paresser tranquillement, ruminant et mâchonnant cette herbe, poussant sur ce sol où tant de derniers soupirs avaient été exhalé.

C'était un sentiment infiniment triste que de voir ce spectacle mais aussi indéniablement heureux. On pouvait s'y sentir mal et s'en détourner avec rapidité, souhaitant plus que tout oublier que cet endroit pour tous qui y avaient survécus, resterait celui de la bataille finale. Celle qui avait vu s'opposer les deux plus grandes puissances magiques du dernier millénaire. Tom Elvis Jedusor alias Voldemort et Harry James Potter alias l'Elu. Un combat titanesque, enivrant, dont certains étaient morts juste en le contemplant. La bataille finale avait eut lieu ici, à quelques kilomètres à peine du plus grand _recept_ de magie que jamais construit par des mains humaines, Stonehenge. Dans le lointain, perché sur une haute colline, le manoir des Malefoy se découpait, silhouette solitaire au milieu d'une Nature conquérante, sombre et dont la taille pourtant grandiose, paraissait n'être qu'une petite demeure d'été d'ici.

Des milliers de sorciers s'étaient opposés, se jetant dans une mêlée gargantuesque, affrontant monstres, créatures de tout genre mais surtout donnant leurs vies. Celles que tout opposait. Deux visions du monde écartelées, démantelées, éviscérées. Des Hommes et des Etres étaient morts. Des gens que rien au départ n'auraient vraiment forcé à se battre. Des sorciers qui normalement, n'en seraient pas venu jsque là. Il existe des points de non retour dans les évènements du destin. Ce combat en était un. Il boulverserait à jamais l'avenir et les consciences de ce qui l'avaient vécu, de près ou de loin.

Par la faute d'une seule destinée, le destin avait été chamboulé. Croyant qu'anéantir les moldus sauverait le monde sorcier, un homme s'était érigé contre sa propre nature et avait voulu devenir Dieu parmi les Humains. Et de sa folie était survenu ce combat, de son mépris sortait le carnage. Un peuple uni s'était déchiré et s'entretuait au nom de ses seuls idéaux.

Au milieu de cette vision cauchemardesque, un cratère de trois cents mètres de large que les sorciers soigneusement évité, préférant de loin mourir sous le poids des sorts que sous la force pure de ces deux puissances. Deux hommes emplissaient le gouffre, écrasant la terre et les éléments par la seule force de leur présence. Deux regards flamboyants ; l'un de haine et de plaisir, l'autre de rage et de résignation. Deux regards couleurs rubis, deux magies contraires qui comme les pôles d'un aimant s'attiraient et se repoussaient constamment dans une danse d'une beauté mortelle mais si envoûtante qu'on ne pouvait en détacher les yeux une fois qu'on y avait jeté un œil. Au propre comme au figuré.

La terre des abords s'effritait sous les pas maladroits des combattants, l'air changeait à chaque seconde de densité. Tantôt léger comme les fumées d'une cheminée, tantôt épais et dur, formant une barrière infranchissable. La température montait brusquement de plusieurs centaines de degrés, transformant la terre en rougeoiement destructeurs ou bien chutait vertigineusement en dessous de zéro et la glace naissait, glissante, remplissant les anfractuosités, formant autant de pièges et d'obstacles que ses aspérités.

Les auras opposées explosaient tournoyant l'une autour de l'autre, cherchant avec haine un moyen de passer les barrière imposées, dispersant leur énergie et touchant les Hommes proches. Quand le jeune avait le dessus, les troupes de l'Ordre portaient des sorts d'une intensité inégalée et les troupes de Voldemort reculaient. En revanche, quand le dernier des descendants de Serpentard prenait le pas sur celui qui était son égal, ses troupes reprenaient de la vigueur, les morts se relevaient pour un ultime combat, les montres retrouvaient leur envie meurtrière et l'Ordre tremblait devant l'assaut morbide des créatures que même l'enfer avait rejeté par dégoût. Tout le monde avait peur de mourir et tout le monde voulait tuer pour garder sa peau intacte. Il n'y avait plus de bon et de mauvais côté, tout se fondait dans une masse compacte, inégale, aux contours indistincts et il ne restait plus que cette seule pensée qui prévalait dans les consciences et que l'on entendait presque murmurée par les arbres : _'Tuer un maximum avant d'être tué'_

C'était immense, ça venait de partout à la fois, des tripes, des membres, des cerveaux. Ça prédominait comme une litanie, un mantra répété avec la constance et la rigueur d'un pendule d'horloger bien huilé. Des flammes jaillissaient aussitôt éteintes par de l'eau glacée. Des sorts fusaient des baguettes créant un arc en ciel virevoltant, gigantesque coupole alimentée sans cesse par les sorts. L'immense dôme au-dessus de la scène empêchait quiconque de transplaner, de fuir cet horreur, aboutissement suprême attendu depuis près de 18 ans.

Aujourd'hui c'était le jour tant attendu, aujourd'hui, le monde renaîtrait ou sombrerait dans le chaos. Le Nouvel Ordre serait instauré. Et le monde lui même dans sa prescience extraordinaire ne savait qui serait vainqueur. Cela montait, grandissait, enflait à chaque instant et tous en étaient conscients, tous ne pouvaient que savoir que leurs corps toute leurs vies, n'avaient vécus que pour vivre ses quelques minutes de combats acharnés, ces quelques instants où, toute raison abandonnée, les Hommes n'étaient plus que des entités sauvages attaquant sans cesse en priant pour que leur côté soit victorieux de ce capharnaüm, que l'apocalypse enfin finisse dans un dernier maelstrom d'une intensité inouïe.

Et tout s'était terminé. Aussi vite que la dernière bataille avait commencé, le sort avait touché Voldemort et il s'était renversé, terrassé par cette mort qu'il avait tant de fois repoussée. La faucheuse invisible penchée sur le corps vide d'âme devait bien rire dans son crâne dépeuplé, sa grande faux dans une main, le fil coupé de la vie du sorcier dans l'autre.

Le camp perdant s'était rendu vivant ou mort. L'arrière garde et les médicomage s'étaient mis à parcourir le champs de bataille. Il fallait s'occuper des blessés et traîner les cadavres jusqu'aux gigantesques brasiers aux flammes montant loin dans la nuit rougeoyante.

Qui dans dix ans amènerait ici ces enfants pour leur montrer ce lieu ? Qui à ce moment-là pourrait encore reconnaître cette souche d'arbre proche sous laquelle avait périe le grand bras droit du seigneur noir, Lucius Malefoy ? Qui pourrait dire qu'à quelques mètres de là encore était mort Kingsley Shackelbolt, son ami, son supérieur hiérarchique emportant dans sa mort la vie de Bellatrix Lestrange ? Et pire encore, quelqu'un pourrait-il dire à cet enfant qui grandissait actuellement dans son ventre que son père, Remus Lupin, était mort juste là, à la place où Tonks se tenait actuellement, les larmes cascadant sur ses joues pâles.

Personne. Tout le monde aurait déjà oublié cette bataille, empressé que le monde était de la ranger dans un coin et surtout, surtout de ne pas la ressortir. Oublier les actes perpétrés auxquels ils avaient assistés, observateurs passifs ou membres actifs. Même elle, saurait-elle encore dans dix ans reconnaître cet endroit comme étant celui où la pire des batailles du monde s'était déroulée ? Elle en doutait.

A voir la vitesse à laquelle, en une semaine à peine, la nature avait reprit ses droits, repartant à l'assaut de sa terre, couvrant les sévices infligés, pansant ses blessures de la plus admirable des façons. Non peu de gens s'en souviendraient, s'ils s'en souvenaient.

Elle s'en moquait un peu.

Tout ce qui comptait était sa souffrance. Cuisante, montante et descendante comme les vagues oscillaient en hauteur avec les marées. Rageante. Elle pleurait de frustration, celle de n'avoir put dans ses conditions de femme enceinte, participer à ce combat pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre vie, celle aussi de n'avoir put aider tout simplement à couvrir tous ses amis. Larmes de nostalgie des instants passés avec Remus et ses yeux ambrés, si doux, qui à chaque instant se battait contre sa Nature, donnant aux gens qui l'entouraient, la plus belle définition qu'il est été donné de voir du courage. Elle se souvenait de tout, de leur rencontre, de chacune de leurs séparations. De leurs disputes. De leurs réconciliations. Du bonheur qui les avaient envahis tous deux lorsqu'elle lui avait su qu'une petite vie qui ne demandait qu'amour pour s'épanouir, grandissait là, en elle, témoignage flagrant de leur amour. La plus belle preuve pour les sceptiques qu'ils s'aimaient au delà de tous les préjugés.

Cet enfant serait comme lui. Un enfant sage, un peu renfermé sans doute, peut être aussi un peu taciturne. Sûrement remarqué par son physique ou ses pitreries. Car Nymphadora en était sûre, cet enfant aurait aussi d'elle son côté amuseur des soirées. Il aurait ce sourire doux et plein de vie qu'elle ne possédait plus, cette étincelle d'innocence à jamais perdue pour les adultes. Et qu'importe s'il subissait les moqueries des autres enfants. Il en sortirait grandi. Si elle l'aimait suffisamment, il serait assez fort pour deux. Et elle avait bien besoin qu'il le soit. Parce qu'elle ne l'était pas et ne le serait jamais.

Son coeur était déchiré par sa tristesse. Elle se serait tuée s'il n'y avait eut cette vie qui palpitait en elle. Alors, il serait fort, comme sa mère avait été robuste pour Remus et pour elle afin de surmonter un à un, les obstacles qui s'amoncelaient devant leur amour. Elle avait tout subit. Le refus du loup à s'avouer qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle le courtisait, la négation ensuite de se marier avec elle parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit cataloguée comme épouse d'un loup garou et prise en pitié. Enfin, l'interdiction pour les hybrides d'avoir un enfant avec un sorcier sain, considéré comme la plus grande des souillures. Rien ne lui avait été épargné seulement elle avait tenu bon. Elle avait fait face à tout et maintenant il ne lui restait rien. A part ce petit cœur qui palpitait et grandissait chaque jour.

Aujourd'hui, son propre coeur ne supporterait plus de subir pour d'autres. Elle avait tout donné. Cœur, corps, âme à cet Homme dont l'esprit était parti, par cette nuit d'hiver fatale à tant d'autres des leurs.

Une main amicale se posa sur son épaule et elle se retourna, se souciant comme d'une goule de cacher ses larmes, tendres opalescences, compagnes de son mal être. Elle enlaça Harry Potter, ses sanglots qu'elle réfrénait se libérant enfin. Elle craquait. Elle avait tenu jusqu'à maintenant mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Devant tous, s'était un visage serein mais fatigué qu'elle avait montré malgré son jeune âge et son envie de partir en courant. Un visage aussi amoureux et gentil qu'à ses débuts. Certes, elle n'avait pas fait ses pitreries habituelles mais elle était restée au chevet des blessés, les yeux fermés et la main sur son ventre pendant des heures jusqu'aux premiers signes d'amélioration. Elle avait aidé à emprisonner les mangemorts récalcitrants avec fermeté et une dextérité jusqu'à lors peu connue.

Tonks n'avait pas lâché une larme depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé le corps de son amant rigide dans la boue, vidé de tout ce qui avait fait de lui cet être exceptionnel qui avait su sans le vouloir, sans le savoir, sans rien faire pour, conquérir son coeur comme nul autre ne le pourrait plus jamais. Elle revoyait le visage tâché de sang et maculé de boue, les membres rigides (rigidité cadavérique avait lâché le médicomage sans aucune pitié, elle ne l'avait même pas écouté), et ses yeux, ses prunelles pétillantes de vie autrefois, nues et innocentes dans ce dernier sommeil.

Ses propres lèvres sans même consulter son cerveau s'étaient tendues et son visage s'était rapproché pour embrasser amoureusement, les lèvres bleuies et froides du cadavre dans un adieu déchirant. Ils avaient gagné la dernière bataille mais pour elle ce n'était qu'un détail. Elle avait perdu son bien le plus précieux et même si tous les sorciers du monde unissaient leurs magies, jamais on ne pourrait lui rendre. Elle était restée à le tenir dans ses bras pendant ce qui lui avait semblait une éternité. Des heures pour ses amis qui inquiets et tristes, la laissèrent faire en pleurant, trop secoués pour réagir autrement.

Puis on avait emmené le corps. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Durant deux jours, Tonks était restée prostrée à la même place, à contempler le vide où avant reposait le corps. Elle ressentait comme une satisfaction morbide à rester là, à l'endroit même où il était mort, lançant à l'univers une pique retentissante. Elle était en vie. Lui non. Au même endroit, deux âmes soeurs condamnées à être séparées pour des années avant de se retrouver au paradis.

Elle avait appelé la mort, tempêté, hurlé son désespoir, déversé sa rage et sa colère. Mais elle n'avait pas pleuré. Dans les dernières heures, elle suppliait juste, espérant un miracle. Et puis, elle avait revu le visage de Remus lors de ce qui resterait leur dernière séparation jaillir devant elle. Calme, serein, détendu, pas vraiment le visage d'un Homme qui va au devant d'une mort certaine. Il était juste lui, comme toujours. Et Merlin, qu'elle pouvait l'aimer. Il avait caressé son visage alors qu'elle geignait en frappant de ses poings le torse, refusant de le laisser partir de peur que jamais il ne lui revienne. Il lui avait expliqué calmement pourquoi il devait y aller. Et leurs mains s'étaient éloignées en même temps que lui, finissant par se séparer dans une caresse pleine de sentiments. La porte s'était refermée sur cette unique phrase : _" Prends soin de lui pour moi. "_

Intimement, elle avait su qu'il ne reviendrai pas. Elle n'avait pas couru pour autant afin de le rattraper. Tournant les talons, emplie d'appréhension et de cette amère et douloureuse certitude, elle était allée se coucher sur le canapé en position foetale, les mains posées sur son ventre à peine gonflé.

Tout de suite, elle repensait à tout cela alors qu'Harry maladroitement tentait de la consoler en lui chuchotant des paroles d'apaisement. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, n'essayait pas de savoir si c'était des phrases. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'entendrait jamais plus rien. Qu'elle ne sentirait plus d'odeur, que ses yeux deviendraient aveugles au bonheur. Mais le savoir là, près d'elle, suffisait à la calmer temporairement.

La tenant toujours dans ses bras, le Sauveur du Monde sorcier passait et repassait ses mains dans le dos de son amie, faisant des cercles. Il ne savait pas trop si ce qu'il disait servait à quelque chose, étant donné que ces phrases se limitaient souvent à des_ "Chuuuut, je suis là Tonks, Je serais toujours là, tu n'es pas seule" _et qu'il pleurait aussi.

Remus était le dernier des Maraudeurs, le denier souvenir qu'il le rattachait à ses parents. Le perdre le rendait une fois de plus orphelin. Le coup était dur. Et il lui semblait que jamais ça ne passerait. Mais il avait déjà vécu la disparition de Sirius et avait survécu. Il savait donc, et le goût de sa douleur n'en était que plus amer, qu'il survivrait à cela aussi. C'était ainsi. Ce qu'il fallait, c'est que Tonks tienne le coup. Parce qu'elle, ce n'était pas dit qu'elle y subsisterait très longtemps.

La jeune femme était dans un état de détresse totale même si elle faisait de son mieux pour le cacher. La savoir ainsi, fière dans son malheur, ne la rendait que plus belle et plus forte. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. A partir de maintenant, il lui faudrait tout le soutien de ses amis pour passer cette épreuve et revoir un jour un sourire refleurir sur son visage. Il sentit son amie se calmer et se reprit lui aussi. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le voie pleurer. Pour son équilibre mental, il fallait qu'il fasse face pour qu'elle ne sombre pas.

Lentement, ils se séparèrent, leurs deux coeurs légèrement apaisés pour quelques heures. La main dans la main, le jeune homme n'osant la lâcher de peur qu'elle ne s'enfuie en courant, ils descendirent la colline. Un attroupement grandissant s'installait déjà en contrebas, niché auprès de la colline. Tonks reconnut tous ceux qu'elle aimait le plus après Remus. Maugrey boitant toujours, Hagrid une longue balafre en travers de son immense visage transfiguré par la douleur, McGonagal dans son éternelle robe en tweed, Hermione et Ron amoureusement enlacés, les Weasley sans Charlie, décédé lui aussi dans la bataille. Et tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, les plus silencieux et les plus sincères. Mais surtout, discrets dans toute cette foule, presque anonymes, son père moldus et sa mère qu'elle serra longuement dans les bras.

Puis Tibérius Ogden du Magenmagot fit taire les brouhahas des discussions et des condoléances qui surgissaient partout autour de la jeune veuve. Tonks l'avait choisit pour sa probité. Parce que ce vieux bonhomme lui avait fait passer ses Aspics de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et parce que c'était véritablement un chouette type. Remus l'estimait beaucoup. Dumbledore aussi. C'était la moindre des choses.

Ils s'assirent tous sur des bancs de lierre tressés sortis du sol par Harry. Elle le remercia d'un regard qu'il lui rendit avec compassion. Tonks refusait que ce lieu ne soit plus transformé par la magie. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on y amène des bancs, des chaises, n'importe quoi. Expressément, elle avait demandé que rien d'humain ne soit emmené sur ce lieu. La magie primordiale seule devait agir. Et tout le monde s'était silencieusement plié à cette demande, une des seules formulées à ce jour.

La cérémonie fut courte. Harry fit un discourt rapide, emprunt de sentiments, sa voix légèrement rauque et les yeux embués mais droit et le regard clair. Remus avait été son professeur, un de ses mentors, un des meilleurs amis de ses parents, un parrain de substitution, un ami, presque un père pour lui qui n'en avait pas connu. Il lui avait apprit la ténacité, l'obstination, la douceur, la sagesse de ne pas se laisser dominer par les sentiments d'un moment et surtout le courage. Lui qui se battait pour vivre une vie normale malgré sa maladie, qui luttait contre la nature dominante du loup à chaque seconde, vivant difficilement à cause des lois du ministère et pourtant, ne se plaignant jamais des conséquences qu'elles entraînaient pour lui. Un homme qui souffrait en silence et aimait ceux qui l'entouraient sans porter de haine envers ses ennemis quels qu'ils soient. C'est un grand sage qui resterait pour toujours dans leurs coeurs et dont la souffrance de la disparition soudaine résonnerait même des années après, dans le vide de son absence.

C'était simple. C'était beau. C'était Remus. Et Tonks à travers son rideau de larmes, se mit à sourire doucement. C'était un sourire triste qui ne remontait pas jusqu'à ses yeux, qui ne rendait pas rayonnant son visage comme seul un sourire de bonheur peut le faire. C'était un sourire minuscule, timide comme un escargot sortant la tête de sa coquille après une chaleur étouffante. C'était un sourire magnifique, un sourire plein d'espoir. Lentement, un bourgeon naquit sur son cœur blessé.

Et ils amenèrent le cercueil de bois blanc. Quatre membres de l'Ordre vêtus de robes immaculées aux visages solennels. L'enterrement devait être immaculé. Ainsi l'avait-elle décidé dès qu'elle était sortie de sa léthargie. Voir ce cercueil réveilla sa douleur. Il lui sembla que son cœur s'arrêtait et ne repartirait jamais. Elle se courba sous la force de ce coup invisible donnait à sa faiblesse. Le pire moment arrivait.

Aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, l'instant ou le cercueil remontait les allées, porté par des hommes vêtus de noirs restait le pire. A cet instant, la douleur revenait, cuisante, cent fois plus forte qu'avant. Ce cheminement lui jetait crûment à la figure ce qu'elle refusait d'admettre en son sein. Jamais Remus ne reviendrait. Jamais plus elle ne s'éveillerait en sécurité, emprisonnée dans la chaleur de ses bras. Elle ne contemplerait plus les pupilles ambrées et sérieuses qui avait faites fondre la carapace de fer de son jeune cœur. Ils ne discuteraient, ne s'embrasseraient, ne s'enlaceraient, ne s'aimeraient plus jamais ensembles. Remus était mort. Et en voyant avancer cette boîte blanche, la vérité lui revenait cruelle et avec elle, brisait tous ses espoirs, remplaçé par cette certitude. _Remus ne reviendrait plus_.

Elle ferma les yeux quand ils posèrent le cercueil sur le sol verdissant, refusant par avance d'aller jusqu'au bout. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une main chaude et tremblante dans la sienne et elle se souvint de la présence d'Harry. Elle releva la tête, redressa son dos et fixa la scène pour la graver à jamais dans sa mémoire. Ce dernier instant de communion avec Remus devait être vécu. Il lui parut soudainement qu'il était là, à côté d'elle, lui tenant son autre main et qu'il posait sur elle un dernier regard empli d'amour. Elle se sentie ridiculement petite et infiniment grande en même temps. Et elle sourit à nouveau, certaine à présent que Remus ne disparaîtrait jamais vraiment. Il resterait présent, dans son cœur jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Tibérius lança le sort et le cercueil de Remus fut recouvert d'une dalle de marbre jaune d'une veine incroyable. Sur une colline proche, un groupe de loup hurla de désespoir, partageant sans égoïsme la douleur de la jeune femme. Des hommes et des femmes en petit nombre, cachés dans la foule lâchèrent des larmes et des regards où seul était présente la tristesse de perdre l'un des leurs. Pour beaucoup, il avait été celui qui les avait aidé à remonter la pente après la morsure, qui leur avait redonné l'espoir de vivre une vie presque normale malgré leur maladie. Un à un, les gens défilèrent devant elle pour lui présenter leurs condoléances. C'est à peine si elle les entendit. Elle avait toujours ce fugace sourire et elle se tenait le ventre subtilement. Petite, sa silhouette amaigrie, ses joues tirées, ses vêtements froissés et ses cheveux gris mi longs retombant sur les épaules, elle regardait dans le vide en face d'elle. Voyant sans voir, entendant sans entendre, respirant par réflexe.

Elle n'était déjà pas vraiment là. Elle ne serait plus jamais vraiment présente.

Quand tous furent partis à l'exception d'Harry, Tonks remonta sur la colline et s'agenouilla, ses mains grattant la terre avec instance. Tant que la peau s'ouvrit et que le sang coula sous le mouvement répétitif. Elle n'en avait cure. La douleur des blessures physiques n'égalerait jamais celles du mental. Son coeur lui paraissait comprimé dans un étau, ses poumons semblaient vides de tout air pourtant elle respirait tout de même. C'était dur.

Seule avec son affliction, elle demanda pardon au monde d'avoir souhaité qu'il vive pour qu'elle puisse le revoir. Elle implora une clémence de s'être moquée comme d'une guigne de l'issue de la guerre tant qu'il lui revenait. Elle s'excusa enfin, de ne pas être forte pour l'enfant et elle. De ne pas être forte ne serait-ce que pour elle.

Harry s'agenouilla derrière elle et la prit dans les bras. Tonks était sa soeur, sa cousine, son amie, un peu tout à la fois. Remus avait été énormément de chose pour lui. Il serait là pour elle en sa mémoire. C'est ce qu'il lui murmura en la berçant d'avant en arrière lentement alors qu'elle reprenait ses pleurs.

_" Je serait fort pour toi Tonks. Je serais fort pour lui quand il sera enfant. Et quand il sera grand, il sera fort pour vous deux. Tonks tu m'entends ? Je serais là pour vous. "_

La pluie se mit à tomber, effaçant les traces des larmes, mélangeant l'eau salée à l'eau douce, mouillant leurs vêtements, émulsifiant eau et sueur. Le ciel déversait des trombes d'eau, paraissant pleurer avec eux, effaçant lentement et méthodiquement toutes traces physiques de cette horreur dans un lavis des plus salutaires. Atténuant à coup de bourrasque et de liquide ce que leurs yeux n'oublieraient jamais.

Le tonnerre lui-même paraissait se faire plus petit de peur de déranger ses êtres en pleine communion avec leur souffrance indicible. Ces deux silhouettes enchevêtrées, l'une consolant, l'autre évacuant le trop plein, formaient une scène d'une tristesse à couper le souffle. L'une frêle, l'autre large. Deux sexes, deux corps, deux façons d'aimer différentes, mais deux douleurs sourdes indissociables.

Dans dix ans, le fils de Remus contemplerait ce lieu et on lui dirait, ici est mort ton père. Et il serait fier et heureux d'en être le descendant. Dans dix ans la douleur ne sera pas passée, à peine atténuée. Seulement Harry était sûr d'une chose, Tonks sourirait un jour à nouveau d'une joie sans borne. Le plus beau cadeau qu'est put lui laisser Remus était là, en gestation.

Cet enfant serait sa vie, son soleil, sa force et son bonheur. Il lui rappellerait sans cesse son aimé et elle l'aimerait de toutes ses forces car il était issu de l'union de leurs âmes.

Durant plusieurs heures ils restèrent là, dans le silence troublé de sanglots et d'éclairs. Leurs yeux fermés et leurs visages tendus vers le ciel dans une prière muette.

Puis la pluie finit par s'apaiser et un discret rayon de soleil de soleil fit son apparition. Au milieu de l'humidité, un arc-en-ciel colora l'horizon et la plaine du combat. Harry s'aperçut alors que le corps frêle qu'il tenait n'était plus agitait de sanglots.

Tonks ne pleurait plus. Il se pencha en avant et contempla son visage exténué.

Elle dormait paisiblement, un sourire empli d'amour transfigurant ses traits tirés.

Bêtement, Harry se demanda si la pluie tomberait à nouveau sur cette plaine dans les dix ans à venir. Il était presque sur que non. Tant que Tonks ne reviendrait pas.

Le ciel. Ne pleurait plus.

_**¤**_

_**¤ **__**Fin**__** ¤**_

_**¤**_

Bien bien bien. Le petit bouton à votre gauche vous appel. N'hésitez pas à lui répondre, il n'attend que ça. En plus il est très gentil et n'agresse pas les gens. Alors si avec ça, je ne vous ai pas convaincu, eh bien, essayez et vous vous convaincrez vous-même ! lol

_**Alfa**_


End file.
